


Buckle Up! You're in for a Fast Ride

by simplyn2deep



Series: 7 Day Challenge #2 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adventure, Community: dailyfics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just the start of the day and they were already off to a bumpy start</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckle Up! You're in for a Fast Ride

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written for the prompt _adventure_ for the 7 Day Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dailyfics)[dailyfics](http://www.livejournal.com/community/dailyfics/)  
>  2\. **Character/Pairing:** Steve, Danny, Chin, Kono

What started out as a simple request for back up at a high-end jewelry store that was the victim of a daring mid-day smash and grab, the 4th in as many as 6 days, turned into a high speed chase down Ala Moana Blvd. Each of the members of Five-0 was in their own cars as they split up to try to block the jewel thieves before they made it to the Nimitz Hwy or worse, the H1.

Danny, who was finally driving his own car, kicked the Camaro into high gear, easily keeping up with the Nissan GT-R get-away car. Chin on his motorcycle roared by Danny when the car made a sudden left turn cutting across traffic on to a small side street.

“He just turned left down Keawe Street!” Danny said into his radio. “Chin’s behind him right now. He might try to double back and slip through to the Nimitz.”

“There’s construction going on,” Kono broke through, “So he might get blocked in. Blue and whites should block Forrest Ave and Ilalo Street and maybe we can corner them at the Pier.”

“Better hope,” Danny said. “Or they will disappear into the throngs of tourists coming from the cruise ships.”

“I’ve got eyes in the sky tracking Chin and the get-away car,” Steve said, “They slipped through our block and are heading back to the Nimitz. Patrol cars have blocked access so we’ve got them cornered.”


End file.
